


I drew on my hand (1)

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I drew one of my characters on my hand and thought I would post it before I wash it away. (Sorry the writing on it is backwords.)





	I drew on my hand (1)

Photo 1

Photo 2

(Please alert me if they do not show up)


End file.
